Runaways
by MollyRXXX
Summary: Mulan and her brother Ping have always made mistakes in their lives continuing to dishonor the Hua (Fa) name. Mulan was always the girl for adventure while Ping was the man for peace and calm. When they hear word of the war springing up Hua Zhou being the man he is decides he will go. Ping crushed by his father not trusting him on going decides to leave trying to prove he can be..
1. Chapter 1

**Mulan**

**Runaway's:**

Mulan and her brother Ping have always made mistakes in their lives continuing to dishonor the Hua name. Mulan was always the girl for adventure while Ping was the man for peace and calm. When they hear word of the war springing up Hua Zhou being the man he is decides he will go. Ping crushed by his father not trusting him on going decides to leave trying to prove he can be a warrior like his father was. Mulan not wanting to be left for the shame she has brought goes with Ping after he decides it was the best choice for all of them.

**Quick Note: **At the matchmaker there will be some changes.

**Main Pairing: Hua Mulan/ Li Shang**

**Chapter 1 **

**Promises were meant to be broken**

Seeing the sun rising Ping awoke stretching from his bed. scratching the back of his neck he jumped off the bed ready to start the long-awaited dreadful day. Today was the day both he and Mulan saw the village's matchmaker. Ping knew he didn't want a wife, but tradition was everyone saw the matchmaker at the respectable age of fifteen. Often men waited till they reached a much older age, but in this village it was fifteen.

Dreading the day he got ready before leaving. Wearing his old shirt, slippers, and pants he fixed his hair before going outside. Walking to the garden he stopped as he caught sight of his twin sister. Her gracefulness always surprised him as she kept herself well balance as she hopped on the bridge railing. Sencing him she smirked flipping through the air landing gracefully in front of him.

"Ping you're awake," She whispered.

"So are you Mulan," He responded.

Mulan looked very much like he did only more feminine. There differences were only of a few. While he had a light tan his sister had a lovely pale complexion. Her feet were smaller than his, but most don't notice. His hair only barely reached his shoulders while her was long falling to the tip of her finger tips. His voice was of course deeper, but not overly like most men she had her curves and certain "developments". One other difference between them were of their strange birthmarks. Mulan had a magnolia liliiflora shaped red birthmark on her shoulder while he had a small red shaped dragon on his left arm. Everything else was the same eyes, mouth, nose, height, even most of the time their thoughts were the same.

"Perhaps we should start on those chores," Ping said.

Mulan frowned then said "But we don't have to be at the village for another four hours,"

"One actually." Mulan's eyebrows shot up. "We are to get ready there remember?" Of course not Ping remembered more when to comes to these things.

"Oh no then let's hurry I still need to serve baba his tea," Nodding both set off to finish their chores as quickly as possible. During the feeding time Ping noticed Mulan showing a few of her kung fu moves to little brother. Smiling at her he joined her only to fail miserably by falling at the pond. Both laughing then seeing the time they realized they were running late. Getting the tea for baba Mulan served him while Ping explained they were just leaving right after.

Wishing them luck they quickly hopped on Khan to arrive at the village. There Mama and grand mamma were waiting for both. Mama was staring at them as if they should know better.

"Wow what happened here?" Ping asked looking at the ruckus.

"Ask your grand-mamma," Mama said pushing Mulan into the building where they will be bathed for the special day.

"Ah...Do I even want to know?" Ping asked his grandma.

"Just testing a lucky cricket for your sister," She said before going in. Ping went in too seeing as him and Mulan have seen each other naked many times already.

"This is what you give me to work with," A short plum woman said looking at Mulan's hair. "well honey I've seen worse," She quickly took Mulan's clothes off pushing her into the water.

"Brrr its freezing," She complained.

Ping chuckled at his sister earning a look from his mama.

"It would have been warmer if you were here on time," Mama said. "And Ping I wouldn't laugh you're next,"

"Huh?"

"We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse," The lady said. Ping not realizing she was behind him quickly pushed him into another room where her husband will take over.

"We'll have you, washed and dried primped and polished till you glow with pride just my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all," Jingjing said to her washing her hair. similar words were heard from the other room.

Fa Li quickly scrubbed her daughter's skin making sure every mark was off of her. "Mulan what's this?"

"Ah notes In case I forget something," Mulan replied before her mother scrubbed it off her.

"Here hold this. We're going to need more luck than I thought," Grand mamma handed the cricket to her daughter in-law before leaving their building in search for some things.

Fa Li took her daughter out bringing her to Mei and Park to work on her hair.

"Wait and see, when we're through" Mei started.

"Boys will gladly go to war for you," Her sister Park finished.

Tieing her hair up Mei continued speaking "With good fortune-"

"And a great hairdo," Park finished showing Mulan a mirror.

"You'll bring honor to us all. A girl can bring her family great honor in one way by striking a good match and this might be the day," Both sisters said to Mulan.

Mulan was rushed out to have her clothing ready. Ping came out at the same time as she. Both walked behind their mother only stopping at a game played by two elder men. Ping placed a black piece from the game Xiangqi to give the man an advantage. Mulan placed a red piece from the other man winning the game. Hua Li realized her children stopped so went back for both. Pulling them around they went into another building where again they were placed in separate rooms.

Another plump lady came out taking measurements while her partner placed the article of clothing on her.

"Men want girls with good taste," The plump one said.

"Calm," The other said.

"Obedient," Mama told her.

"Who work fast-paced," The thin women also reminded her.

"With good breeding," Hua Li truly couldn't wait till her children brought grandchildren.

"And a tiny waist," The plump women plus her mother tightened her heongsam/qipao a special kimono for this special day.

"You'll bring honor to us all. We all must serve our Emperor. Who guards us from the Huns. A man by bearing arms. A girl by bearing sons," All tried to help her remember her duty as a woman.

Taken again for her last touches of make up she met up with Le another friend of her mothers. "When we're through,You can't fail. Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could any fellow say, "No sale"? You'll bring honor to us all!" Mulan stared at herself in the mirror deciding to have a curl to finish up.

"There you're ready," Her mother placed an orchid come for style on her hair.

"Not yet! An apple for serenity," Grand-mamma came in giving her a snack.

"A pendant for balance," She did the same to Ping placed the pendent where her silk scarf is tied.

"Beads of jade for beauty," Placing a beautiful necklace around her granddaughters neck she continued "You must proudly show it. Now, add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it!" Mulan thought it was strange to have a cricket placed there, but she knew she needed the luck.

Both Mulan, and Ping stared at each other wishing each other good luck.

_Ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall. _Both had similar thoughts. Mama quickly handed her the umbrella the watched her daughter go along with Ping. A tradition going back many generations the siblings walk together on their day.

"You look good," Mulan told her brother.

"You too," Ping grinned at his beautiful sister. Ping wore a special Kimono all in the colors of white, red and two shades of blue with their families symbols on the back.

"Scarier than the Undertaker,"

"We are meeting our matchmaker!"

"Destiny, guard our girls,help our future as it fast unfurls please look kindly on these cultured pearls,"

"Each a perfect porcelain doll ..."

Whispers could be heard from everyone around almost all worried for their daughters and not their sons.

"Please bring honor to us,"

"Please bring honor to us,"

"Please bring honor to us,"

"Please bring honor to us,"

"Please bring honor to us all!" Everyone who was to see the match maker all prayed right before the women opened their umbrellas to kneel while the men kneeled with one leg right next to their sisters.

Doors opened revealing a huge woman. The women took her pen out of her hair reading her board. "From the Hua family Ping and Mulan,"

**Mulan's POV**

"From the Hua family Ping and Mulan,"

Hearing our names we both said out loud "Present!" Causing many to wince.

"Speaking without permission," Clicking her tongue she turned motioning them to follow.

"Oops," I said while Ping looked like he already predicted his future.

Walking in the doors shut loudly behind us, but before I thought I heard grand-mamma say "Who spit in her bean curd?"

The matchmaker motioned us to separate facing each other about ten feet away. Walking around me she shook her head saying "Too skinny ... not good for bearing sons," She turned facing Ping. I motioned a fist at her making Ping chuckle.

Raising her eyebrows at him she faced me then him again walking around "Too short...very little muscle or none at all...not good for protecting China," _What is this an interview for the war?_

Seeing a flash I saw the good luck cricket trying to run off. Giving a silent "Eep" I tried catching it then quickly placed him in my mouth as the matchmaker faced me again. Ping seeing the thing was trying to hold in his laugh. Giving a quick glare at him I pulled my fan out trying to spit the bug out.

"Recite the Final Admonition," She told me.

"Mmm-hmm-hmm," I tried to get the flavor out.

"Well?"

Seeing Ping he tried catching the bug while I said it "Fulfill your duties, calmly and ...," I tried to remember when I saw Ping mouth the next lines "Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory," I fanned myself faster trying to ease my nerves.

Suddenly grabbing my arm she looked at the fan trying to see if I was cheating. Nodding her head she then asked Ping "Recite Xun Zi on man,"

Ping gulped holding his hands behind his back clearing his throat "If the gentleman has ability, he is magnanimous, generous, tolerant, and straightforward..." This time I mouthed the words to him "through which he opens the way to instruct others,"

Nodding at him she turned to the table "This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement. You must also be poised," I walked to the table while Ping stood seeming awkward.

Pouring the tea like mama showed me I then noticed the cricket in the tea. Facing Ping he stared at his hands seeming to notice the bug wasn't in his hands.

"Um, pardon me ..." I tried only to have her glare down at me.

"And silent!" She told me rudely.

"Wait Miss shouldn't the man drink first," Ping said.

"Not you the in-laws now silence," She also glared at Ping sniffing the cup. "Ahh"

"Could I just take that back? One moment ...," I tried to grab for the cup. She struggled with me causing the tea to fall on her and the cricket hopping in her dress.

"Why, you clumsy! ... Oh! Ah! Woo!" Staring wide-eyed at her both Ping and I snapped back in to help her with her dress smoking as she fell on coal. Looking around I used my fan to help her cool down, but the dress burst into flames. "AHHH!"

Running out she screamed "Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!"

Ping came out along with me throwing the tea on her. I had my sleeves covering my face in embarrassment with Ping nervously asking "So did we pass?"

Mama and grand-mamma came to us when the matchmaker started screaming "You two are a DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, and you may be Hua Zhou son, but the two of you will NEVER bring your family honor!"

**Ping's POV**

Grabbing Mulan's arm I rubbed her shoulder while we walked back to our families farm. On the way I grabbed Khan deciding to just walk home. Mama and grand-mamma walked right behind us in silence too.

At home Baba was outside giving us a smile expecting us to return it being humiliated both of us just went into the stables. Petting Khan Mulan kneeled next to his water staring at her reflection.

"Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride," I shared a look with Khun before following Mulan out. She took off grandma beads continuing "or a perfect daughter," Mama came home talking to baba most likely telling him of our disgrace. Walking to the garden together "Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see," Mulan said sadly looking down. I knew I felt the same to her I wasn't meant to be a Hua I disgrace the name every time. She released the cricket walking to the bridge "That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart," She demonstrated by jumping on top like she had done this morning. I helped her down shaking my head not saying a word knowing our twin telepathy will tell her she will always be in my heart. She repeated my movement silently saying the same thing.

"Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" Her words said so much. We walked by The Great Stone Dragon our ancestors have built. Flashbacks of when we were tinier came to mind. We always tried to climb on him having Mulan only succeeding, and me when we were both over four feet tall although she always gave me a helping hand just like I've done to her.

Walking up to our family's ancestors memorial. Gazing at our reflections on the stones "Somehow I cannot hide who I am," We both bowed to our knees in respect "though I've tried when will my reflection show," Sitting back up Mulan took off half her make up "Who I am inside?" Giving my sister a small smile I helped her remove the other half "When will my reflection show who I am, inside?" We walked in silence back outside to the garden sitting on a stone bench.

Baba came from the house sitting next to us staring at the tree above us "My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all," He placed the orchid come on her hair then turned to me "Many bloom late, but they will always show," I knew he was trying to cheer us up.

Mulan and I smiled, but it quickly disappeared as drums were heard.

"What is it?" We asked our baba.

"Mulan. Ping. Stay inside," He walked out.

"Ahem," Turning we saw grand-mamma pointing to the roof. Looking at each other we nodded. We jumped on the roof hiding while we see.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army," I thin rodent like man came riding a horse. His lasts words shocked me _one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army _I shook in fear. Our father wasn't fit for battle no more and I never was one for the war.

The man took out a list reading out loud for each name "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!" He read the names. I knew Mulan prayed he wouldn't say our families name.

I saw Qing Yuan the son of Mr. Yee come forward "I will serve the Emperor in my father's place," He bowed taking his scroll. I instantly felt guilty I didn't want to go to war while he did. His father still could walk normally without a cane while mine did. I knew I had to accept to go in my father's place.

"The Fa Family!" I felt myself freeze in fear while Mulan screamed "No!"

I heard arguing while i was frozen in place. Grand-mamma woke me from my shock to hear baba telling Mulan she dishonored him. Mulan came running in I quickly hugged her shushing her while our baba walked in the house. Quickly following him grandma handed us a candle light. Poking our heads in we see him practicing his movements. At first he was graceful like a pro, but then he fell catching something on his way down. The guilt came to me again.

_Later_

At dinner it was full of silence. The only sound was the tea being pored and the sipping of it. A loud bag was heard then "You shouldn't have to go!" Mulan protested.

"Mulan!" Mama scolded her.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China!" She continued.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family," He dead pinned.

"So you'll die for honor," Mulan cried out.

"I will die doing what's right," He wanted to end it, but the guilt was eating me inside.

"What if I go in your place baba," I stared at the table as silence was all around.

"No," Baba said.

"No?" I asked looking up to him. Mulan stared wide eyes at me tears in her eyes. Baba would not meet my eyes.

"No you are not properly trained,"

"But the camp will train me!" I stood along side of my sister.

"You will dishonor me," He said not meeting my eyes. I choked on a cry that my own father can't even believe in me. "Now promise me you will not go,"

Looking down I nodded.

"Now it is time both of you know your place," he stared at Mulan the hardest.

Blinded by tears she ran out with me following her as my own tears threaten to fall. I followed her to our stone dragon. She sat between his legs while I sat on the floor. It was raining with loud thunder heard, but we could care less.

"He doesn't believe in me," I whispered.

"I don't want to lose baba or you," Mulan said. "You also promised baba,"

"Maybe if I go I'll be able to learn to be a warrior," I told her. "Besides promises like those were meant to be broken,"

"I don't want to be alone Ge Ge," She let a small sob out. I know mama, baba, and grand-mamma would be here if I go, but we have never been separated for a long period of time in fact we've always been together. The shame we have brought will have the village to gossip and with her alone I couldn't support her. Deciding on the best choice for us not realizing what I was actually doing I told her we will leave together tonight...right now.

Standing I helped her down we walked to our small temple to give a prayer to our ancestors soaking wet we lit up a golden dragon above the head stone of our first known ancestor. Running out I went to grab the armor while Mulan grabbed the scroll. While putting on my clothing I told her to grab some of our belongings. The armor along with the blade were very heavy I couldn't even imagine what the helmet would feel on my head. Mulan came back with clothing similar to my training one. Helping me then we ran to the stable to get Khun surprised at me he got scared to he realized it was actually me wearing this and Mulan was leaving with us.

Hopping on we both rode out in the rain to our destination: Moo-Shung Camp.

Once we were outside the village we started to speak trying to come up with a plan for us. I knew it was going to be hard, but some how I will need to hide Mulan since they prohibit women from coming. Some how I knew this might have been a mistake, but I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When you're close to someone like I am to Mulan you will realize to how much you can not leave them behind.

By early sunrise we arrived outside the came.

* * *

**You like?**

**I haven't seen Mulan in such a long time then when I started seeing it again I had so many possibilities running through my head.**

**Give me a review I'm already half way done with Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mulan**

**Runaway's:**

**Quick Note: **There will be changes in the story showing Mulan's and Ping's personality. You'll see that Ping cares for his sister like she does for him.

**Main Pairing: Hua Mulan/ Li Shang**

**Recap: **_Hopping on we both rode out in the rain to our destination: Moo-Shung Camp. _

_Once we were outside the village we started to speak trying to come up with a plan for us. I knew it was going to be hard, but some how I will need to hide Mulan since they prohibit women from coming. Some how I knew this might have been a mistake, but I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When you're close to someone like I am to Mulan you will realize to how much you can not leave them behind._

_By early sunrise we arrived outside the came. _

**Chapter 2**

**Oh Boy**

**Mulan's POV**

"Okay. Okay how about this," Ping cleared his throat before deepening his voice "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong," He then tried to balance the sword only to fail by dropping it to the floor.

I looked at Khun before bursting at a laugh causing me to fall in the ground clutching my stomach ans Khun rolling on the floor. A shoe came our way hitting him on the head.

We calmed down instantly trying to be supportive for him. "I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army," He walked towards the trees moving the leaves revealing the camp.

"Don't worry Ping you'll do fine," I patted his shoulder.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!"" Turning around we both saw fire by a rock with a big shadow of a scary dragon.

"Aughhh!" I whispered screamed hiding with Khun and Ping behind a boulder.

"That's close enough!" The shadow said.

"A ghost!" Ping said.

"Get ready, Mulan, Ping your fifteen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" I could have sword he said something else as if someone is right by him. In fact I did see something by him for a fraction of a second when he kicked it. " So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you two are girls, the penalty is death,"

"Um actually I'm a man," Ping grumbled.

"Uh really? Well then if the army finds out you brought a girl the penalty is death still," He backtracked.

"Who are you?" I asked thinking this is to weird.

"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible" I saw the shadow of now red coming out revealing "Mushu,"

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" Mushu said before Khun started stomping on him. Moving to his I gently pushed him away to look at the lizard. He coughed when I decided to pick him up, but he was slippery making him fall off my grip.

"Our ancestors sent a little lizard to help us?" Ping asked the red lizard poking it.

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing," He demonstrated.

"You're ... um ..." I couldn't find words to describe him.

Mushu climbed up a bamboo branch "Intimidating? All inspiring?"

"Tiny,"

"Small,"

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright," Khun tried to bite Mushu for calling him a cow. "DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor and clothing," At that I slapped him away.

"Ow!" He fell next to a cricket. The cricket helped him up then "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-," Was the bug seriously taking notes?

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before and I'm worried for Ping," I said blocking his mouth.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" I nodded at him "I'm here to help you both Ping is to bring honor back home, and you need to be kept safe. Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags!" He started walking to the camp "Let's move it heifer!" He said to Khun.

"Wait. Wait we need to go around. Mulan can't be seen remember?" Ping told Mushu.

"I knew that that's why we were going to go," He climbed another bamboo looking around "Over there by the hill next to the trees. We'll set up the tent there so none of them can see easily plus with me I'll be able to warn her to run and hide," We nodded at him.

Climbing on Khun we made a quick ride to the place pointed. Ping opened one of our bags dropping the things to set up our tent. "Alright I'm going over you stay here I'll try to be back quickly to help set this up,"

"Good luck Ping," I told him giving a hug.

"Alright I'll be going with you. Cow stay with Mulan. You too Crickee," Mushu said jumping into Ping's armor.

"Wait! shouldn't you take off the armor?" I asked. "To relieve some of the weight," I noticed how he walked Ping blushed at me noticing.

"No way it's manly," Mushu argued coming back out.

"Well the other guys at the camp aren't even wearing it," I pointed.

Everyone turned to see the few that were out.

"Wow girl you have a pretty good eyesight," Mushu complemented.

"Yea she always have," Ping said smiling at me.

Helping him take the armor off I noticed his shoulders a bit stiff. Making a quick note to look for some herbs grand-mamma showed me before to relieve stiffens after Ping left.

"Okay, and Mushu I made sure the training outfit had pockets so you can go right in,"I explained.

"You think fast. I like that," Mushu said jumping in. "Well hurry up boy," He told Ping.

**Ping's POV**

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" I tried to follow his instructions. I never knew men walked like this my father certainly didn't, but I do need to blend in so I followed his instructions.

I saw many of the men that were trimming their toenails and picking their noses. I felt nothing, but disgust for these men while Mushu on the other hand said "Beautiful, isn't it,"

"They're disgusting," I pulled a face.

"No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention," Did Mushu actually tell me that just now? I don't believe I will ever act like them.

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" A random man came out of no where revealing his chest to the world or the camp to see. A smaller grouchy looking man stared at it "Hmmm ..." Then he gave a punch to the poor guy.

Another tall skinny man came over laughing "I hope you can get your money back!"

Stepping back I whispered to Mushu "I don't think I can do this ..." I felt already repulsed by these men actions.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Looking over at the short man he spat rudely saying "What are you looking at?"

"Uh" Was my brilliant response.

"Punch him. It's how men say hello," Well if Mushu says that then alright.

Giving a punch to his shoulder I winced as he slammed into a huge mans stomach. I mayn't be that strong, but I have learned a few things over the years especially with Mulan as my sister.

"Oh, Yao! You've made a friend!" The giant man said to Yao holding him up.

Smiling I thought I was finally acting like a 'real man'. "Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that," Mushu showed me. I then smacked the Yoa on his buttocks.

"Woo hoo ... I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy," Yao grabbed me giving me a threat. _Oh boy not even a day_

The giant picked Yao up "Yoa, relax and chant with me,"

"Errrrrgh ..." He turned red with rage.

"Nanuami tofu dah ..."

"Nonuamitofudah," He came down.

Something told me this man was or is even possibly has family that is or are monks.

"Feel better?" The big-boned one ask.

"Nrrgh. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy," Yao said as I turned back to look around.

"Chicken boy!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" Mushu yelled at him.

"Rrraaaaghhh!" What! How can he think that was even my voice! Grabbing me I flinched quickly ducking as his fist swung. I think he hit the tall skinny guy _punch, punch, punch _"Oh, sorry Ling. Hey!" He made a grab for me while I tried to crawl away.

Ling though kicked him sending him flying to the mammoth like man. Both started fighting so I decided it was time to make an escape. Scrambling up I covered Mushu's mouth to make sure he didn't say anything. "Hey! There he goes!" I heard Ling. Running inside a big tent I tried to find a hiding spot when I heard a crashing sound. Peeking behind me I saw the rice on the ground with everyone on the floor who were now standing advancing to me. Giving a mental scream I nervously said "Hey, guys ..."

**Shang's POV**

"The Huns have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Shan Yu before he destroys this village," My father spoke to us showing the plan he came up with. I sat listening to him taking every word in.

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises," Chi Fu complemented my father whether for it being a good idea in his opinion or because he was afraid of my father I will not know.

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain," Did I hear correctly?

"Captain?" I questioned hoping I heard correctly.

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Chi Fu asked or more like pleaded. We have never gotten along, but we can not let our disputes take over our responsibility in the army. I also do believe he was hoping my father the General would appointed him even though he already has a job.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage ... I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job," I am amazed at him. This is an honor knowing my father felt proud with my dedication to the army.

"Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir," I could not express in words how grateful I am now while still trying to appear normal.

"Very good, then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks," My father as always confident of an easy victory.

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out," Chi Fu muttered narrowing his eyes at me.

"Captain Li Shang. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time," I was now in my happy place imagining the soldiers like my fathers troops. The way I grew up to the way I am now: tall and strong...Then reality hit me as we stepped outside.

The soldiers were all on top of each other giving punches that were obviously slacking aim and strength. One came over giving a salute before fainting.

"Most impressive," Chi Fu said unimpressed.

"Good luck, Captain! Yah!" With that my father got to his horse signalling his troops to follow him out in two perfect lines with there white horses.

"Good luck ... Father," I said as the last of his troops left.

Hearing the fighting still going on I took a glance to Chi Fu already with a board and ink "Day one," He smiled as if he thought this would be a failure attempt.

Puffing out my chest I walked over to them "soldiers!" I commanded. Looking at me only one decided to give one last punch before all stepped back pointing to a man curled on the ground protecting his face. I believed this as odd something told me he will be a challenge as he did not take part in the fighting going on either meaning he doesn't know how to fight or refuses to fight both are unacceptable in the Chinese army all men fought, but at battle or training not what these soldiers were just doing.

"He started it!"They all pointed like children. I felt like hitting myself they acted and fought like children.

Stalking towards the man I waited for an explanation. He looked up quietly standing dusting himself off. This man was not like the others he was short not like the other man next to the big one, but this man had no muscle. It would have been good if he was at least one or the other. He was also pale comparison to everyone as if he never went outside to train.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," I told him already even giving a glare to the other men.

"Oh um I'm sorry..." He looked down wincing " I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta KILL something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors .." He fumbled over his words idiotically. He looked down again whispering something I couldn't catch. I looked over at Chi Fu to see him staring at the man as I was he was very strange.

"What's your name?" I asked. I needed to know who this child belong to. He couldn't be no older than a fourteen year old although he still seemed a little younger.

"uh...um...uh..." He looked as if he was debating something.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Chi Fu growled coming over swinging his brush around.

"I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too," Is he embarrassed of his name? looking to his left he told me " HIS name is Ling," I looked over his shoulder to see a tall skinny man with bruises all over and a few teeth crooked.

"I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!" I stated not wanting to play any games.

"Ah-chu," He whispered then repeated it louder "Ah-Chu!"

"AH-CHU?!" Good ancestors what kind of name is that.

Looking over his shoulder he whispered another name "Mushu ..."

"MUSHU?" I questioned that name wasn't better and this man is getting me aggravated.

"No!" He said loudly not even wanting that name.

"Then WHAT is it?!" Could his name be any worst then the ones he gave me already.

He took a deep breath placing his hand in his pocket saying "It's Ping,"

"Ping," No wonder this man is embarrassed of his name. I never even heard of that kind of name in my life and judging by the others faces neither did they.

"Hey I had a friend name Ping, but he did steal my girl-" I looked around swearing I heard someone talking.

"Yes. My name is Ping," His eyes got large taking his hand out of his pocket wiping what ever he had on his sleeve.

"Let me see your conscription notice," I can't believe this man is even supposed to be here. Reading over it I felt myself confuse as ever "Fa Zhou? THE Fa Zhou?"I heard stories of this man from my father he served in the army even becoming a general for a certain point of time, but over time he decided to live the family life or at least that is what I am told. I can not believe this young troublemaker is him though. He is too young.

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son," Chi Fu said looking at Ping closely.

"My b-father doesn't talk about me much," Ping said almost plainly. Then spits or at least attempts to. I felt disgusted turning my head.

" I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic! Just like his sister!" Chi Fu exclaimed laughing. Although that did get a reaction of Ping.

"I'm not a boy I'm fifteen and leave my sister out of this," He growled. I assume that was his weak spot and what a deadly look he gave to Chi Fu. Chi Fu immediately stopped laughing composing himself. I did wonder briefly what his sister did to make Chi Fu say that. His age caught my attention too he is from what I can see the youngest here and with his appearance making him look younger,

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins," Grumbling was heard from everyone having Ping snap back to his self.

**Mulan's POV**

_"You think fast. I like that," Mushu said jumping in. "Well hurry up boy," He told Ping._

Waving good-bye to them I sighed turning back to the pile of what should be the tent. Looking over at Khun and the cricket I pouted "Well let's get started,"

Grabbing the rope I started. Touching the ground around the trees I felt the perfect place. The ground was dry, but damp enough. looking at the tent to determine the height I stared at the tree nodding to myself. Jumping to the tree I used the rope to climb up once above sat on a branch lowering myself to tie a knot. Climbing back down I removed any stones at sight or else the tent will be uncomfortable. I did the same to the other side tying another knot around the opposite tree.

Placing a large enough tarp on the ground I had Khun bring the other stuff while I worked on the tent. The cricket hopped on my shoulder giving a warning. Looking over my shoulder I gasped quickly climbing one of the trees to keep hidden from the soldiers eyes coming out with their horses. I waited till they left to go back down though something caught my eye. There was some sort of fighting coming along on the camp hoping Ping was alright I continued on this.

Khun and the little cricket helped with pulling the rope to keep the tent up and balanced. We finished early as he still hasn't come back. Deciding to feed Khun then look for those herbs I set off.

I found some valerian and lavender plus a lake. I made a mental note of the lake. Going back I noticed Pig still wasn't back yet.

"Strange," I murmured.

Making the remedies I finished on time as Ping came slugging.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

He shook his head going in falling to sleep. Shaking my head at him I helped him remove his shoes, socks, and have his shoulders bare. Placing the herbs on him I asked Mushu what happened.

"Girl let's just say he didn't get off to a great start," Oh boy.

* * *

**Yay Chapter two is up!**

**I have many ideas running in my head for this story, also someone asked if Mulan and Ping would switch placing...that would be a yes and no the reason will be revealed in chapter 3. Till next time. **

**Don't forget to review=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mulan**

**Runaway's:**

**Quick Note: **I placed a little of Mulan II in this chapter. I know there is only a small part of Ping's POV, but in later chapters his will get longer.

**Main Pairing: Hua Mulan/ Li Shang**

**Recap:**_"Do I even want to know?" I asked._

_He shook his head going in falling to sleep. Shaking my head at him I helped him remove his shoes, socks, and have his shoulders bare. Placing the herbs on him I asked Mushu what happened._

_"Girl let's just say he didn't get off to a great start," Oh boy. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Whiplash**

**Mulan's POV**

Yawning I woke up to the sound of soft snores. Turning I saw Ping sleeping on his stomach with his shoulders looking more relax. Smiling at his sleeping form I turned to see Mushu, and Crick-ee sleeping between us. I thought about waking him up, but decided against it as the sun wasn't even up yet. Strange usually I wake up later than he does. Shaking my head I crawled out to see Khun awake eating grass sensing me he gazed up. Petting him behind his ears I looked to the camp only a few were awake. I assume to get breakfast..._I wonder_

Khun already knowing what I was thinking thumped me on the head.

"Oh come on I'll be careful I'm sure Ping will be hungry when he wakes up," I told him.

Rolling his eyes he continued eating while I went back inside the tent. Carefully looking for my bag I took out a couple of items. Making sure everyone was still asleep I took my shirt off quickly grabbing the bandages wrapping them around my chest area. Placing my shirt back on I grabbed a scarf mama knitted a few weeks ago for me. It was a beautiful black and blue scarf nice and warm.

Thinking that if instead of tying my hair up where it's obvious I have more hair than Ping since they already saw him last night, why not just hide it? Tucking my hair inside my shirt I wrapped the scarf around my neck and mouth. The clothing I wore are actually the type both Ping and I use when we work on the farm during mornings. The same clothing used for training, but since it was lose enough to work in we use it.

Taking one last look behind me I slowly crawled out.

"Hum hm Mu," Ping muttered my nickname before turning over. Sighing I crawled out again looking back at the camp I saw there were still many asleep. Carefully tip toeing as to not make a sound I almost scream when I heard "Girl what are you doing,"

Holding my mouth through the scarf to cover my scream I saw Mushu folding his arms while standing on my shoulders waiting for an explanation.

"Uh...I was going to bring breakfast for Ping?" I said more in a question.

"You shouldn't be going there if you're found out you and your brother are in for it," He said.

"I know, but I'll be careful please Mushu," I gave him my best puppy eyes.

"Ah well-" He tried not to look.

"You'll be able to protect me all great and powerful Mushu," I praised him a bit.

"Fine. We get the food then come back no deli dallying," He said going into my scarf to hide.

Nodding slowly we walked over to the camp.

Stoping just at the entrance I couldn't help my eyes widening. The place was pretty big. Walking around I stared at anything I could like the tents, a really tall pole and that's it.

"Hey Mushu where do you think they keep the stuff?" I asked.

"Beats me," He whispered.

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Uh. Well funny story your brother actually managed to make enemies with everyone here and got to his leading officer's bad side," Mushu said nervously.

Sighing I whispered back "I guess some things never change,"

"What do you mean by that?"

Just as I was about to respond I shushed him as a random guy passed us not bothering to speak only glare at me.

"I'll tell you some other time," I said.

"Okay the next one to the left should be where to get the food," Nodding at him I walked in where the few that were in here were all eating with bags under their eyes. One was actually sleeping with his head in the bowl. Walking to a table I saw three different sizes of plates "Grab the biggest," grabbing the largest I went to the cook who simply dropped what I'm guessing is porridge.

Walking right out I hummed a little tripping a bit. Stopping I carefully placed the bowl on my head so I can see the front better.

"Now don't you drop that Mulan," Mushu said in a hush tone.

"I wont. I wont," I muttered to him.

"Girl your going to give me whiplash with the way you're walking,"

Giving a small laugh at him I stopped mid way stilling and grabbing the bowl from my head.

"Soldier,"

**Shang's POV**

After deciding on what to teach the soldiers today I went out from the tent ready to eat breakfast. Hearing a laugh I turned to see who I knew immediately had to be Ping. Who else would be that short and slim. Opening my mouth I stopped to see him actually balancing a bowl on his head while he walked in a...odd way. Not like men walk.

"Soldier,"

At my voice he stopped quickly grabbing the bowl standing still not turning.

"Hm," He mumbled. Possibly because of a scarf he had covering himself. What was he doing wearing that it wasn't even cold outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Hm mm hm," He muttered.

Narrowing my eyes at him I walked closer to him. Standing right behind him I told him "Turn around and talk to me correctly,"

Slowly turning over he faced down facing the ground as if there was something worth seeing down there. "Now I ask again where are you going?"

"I-" Coughing a little then clearing his throat he spoke "I'm going to uh-eat-uh somewhere that's not here. Ok well goodbye," Quickly rushing away he disappeared after leaving the camp. His voice sounded a little off. I do pray he hasn't gotten sick even if he is a trouble maker where going to need every man we have to defeat the Huns.

Shaking my head I went to have my breakfast.

**Ping's POV**

"I told you that was a bad idea!"

"Oh come on he didn't even notice!"

"Yea, but now he thinks your brother is weird. I mean a scarf really? It's not even cold outside!?"

Who was yelling so early in the morning. Groaning I turned to my back with my arm over my eyes trying to have at least a few more minutes of sleep. _Tick, Tick, Tick What is that noise?_ I asked myself before hearing the most annoying sound ever.

_RING, RING, RING_

Covering my head with the blanket it was quickly taken off by Mushu.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup! Or should I say Beast? Nah," Mushu started hopping on my stomach.

"I'm up!" I grumbled sitting up seeing Mushu holding a bowl while Mulan was stuffing a scarf mama made inside her bag.

"Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!" Turning to the food I saw Crickee relaxing inside. A flashback of the matchmaker came back making me wince. _Calm down we're here for a reason plus we'll be leaving together after this is all over._

Mulan met my eyes giving me a brilliant smile. I returned it.

"Agh! What is with twins and communicating through their minds!" Mushu said starting to stuff food in my mouth that included eggs and bacon. _Where did he find them?_

Mulan answered my thoughts "I found the eggs he found the bacon...some how," She said.

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt," He explained stuffing more food then turning and stuffing some to Mulan's mouth to.

"But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts," I tried to say.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face," He turned back to me.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, MAN!" Swallowing a gave him my best villain face "Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!"

"That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!" Mushu said.

"Make us proud!" Mulan cheered.

Hearing Khun stomp and speak I saw Mushu listening while I put on my training outfit.

"What do you mean, the troops just left?" Mushu asked.

Both Mulan and me say a loud "They WHAT?" Quickly rushing out I said a quick good-bye to everyone.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" I heard Mushu call out to me before telling Mulan. "My little baby, off to destroy people ..."

Shaking my head I quickly headed to the camp.

Arriving late I heard laughter from the men making jokes about Chi Fu and ordering food. Jogging down I walked to the crowd of men. Most stared at me Ling grabbed my shoulder asking "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Why, hello, Ping, Are ya hungry?"

I was about to respond when Yao pulled me down to his level "Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" I placed my hands to cover my face from harm. I don't want to explain this to Mulan she is very protective of me as I am to her.

"Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me," He came out ordering us to which we some how followed. Our Captain then took off his shirt to which I hid my face this is not something I'd want to see. My sister was the only exception as we grew up together.

**Shang's POV**

As I walked in front of the line I noticed Ping only this time he wasn't wearing his scarf. I suppose the scarf was a joke he played. At A man his age he displayed in being the troublemaker of the army. All the men were not even fit wither too thin or too short, a few even overweight...Ping being too thin and short. He also looked down in embarrassment for what I had no idea perhaps he should be the first volunteer.

"Ooh, tough guy," or not.

"Yao. Thank you for volunteering," Aiming the arrow to Yao just to scare him at the last second I aimed it at the top of a high pole. "Retrieve the arrow,"

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on," He muttered rubbing his hands together. _We'll see..._

"One moment, you seem to be missing something," I told him grabbing the two giant medals from a box Chi Fu struggled to carry. Tying the medals to each of his arms "This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow," He quickly fell to the floor struggling to get up.

I stood to the side seeing as each man took a go at it. Each fell to the ground only getting a few feet above the ground. Yao actually had a tactic to grab on to the pole with his teeth making most soldiers laugh except Ping who winced. He had to get used to this if was to be part of my army. I briefly wondered what Hua Zhou was doing with his son. He was a great warrior yet his son almost seemed like a gentle panda. Perhaps that was only a disguise?

Ping's turn went just as bad as the others rubbing his behind with a pained expression. _This is truly Hua Zhou son?_

"We've got a long way to go," I told them rubbing the back of my neck. Grabbing a bunch of the staffs I threw them to the soldiers who all clumsily caught it except Ping who had ended up on the ground glaring at Yao.

"Let's get down to business," I started to show them how to hold the staff. "To defeat the Huns," I showed them a move braking vases we have here for practice.

All the men gazed in amazement assuming the position. "Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons," I told them when I saw Ping using a different style I did not use knocking everyone down without even trying.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met," I jumped through the air using my staff to land beside Ping. Somehow he managed to get a hit on me. "but you can bet. Before we're through," Grabbing the staff from him I gave him the best glare I had pulling by his shirt to tell him "Mister, I'll make a man. Out of you,"

After this fiasco I brought the men out to the forest to work on their bow and arrow skills. "Tranquil as a forest," I told them as tomatoes flew to the sky with my arrows hitting all three to the center of the target. Taking a look around I saw all the men missing their target and with Ping he actually had the nerve to try cheating. Not on my sight "but on fire within," I told him glaring.

The next day before training I caught sight of Ping again with the same scarf as the night before. He balanced the bowl again with ease. Calculating my next tack tik I decided to take the men up to the cliffs perhaps Ping will be better at balancing a bucket of water while avoiding stones being thrown. Taking the chance we hiked up the mountains taking the time to train them, demonstrating exactly what I wanted them to do while telling them exactly what to do "Once you find your center," Stones flew to me by all the men except Ping. He will differently go first "You are sure to win,"

Ping walked slowly to me taking the bucket full of water. He clumsily tried to keep his balance while keeping an eye at us. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot," I told him mostly as he could not do what he did exactly on mornings. Stones we thrown and he managed to have the bucket drown him in water with some how dodging the stones hitting only one that we all avoided it lacked strength as Chien Po did not even feel it.

The others weren't anywhere close about how I was most either knocked the bucket down, but none had the bucket fall over their head.

By the next morning I decided to teach the men how to catch fish an old trick that will teach these men to survive incase out without any food.

As I caught my first fish I muttered "And you haven't got a clue some how I'll make a man out of you," as I saw Ping pull on Yao's foot from under the water. Giving an apologetic smile he placed him back underneath. When I turned my back to check on the others soldiers who kept splashing scarring the fish I saw Ping with a fish only it got away as he held it wrong.

We were running out of time so I decided to give them late night training. I told them that all must learn how to escape and dodge when fire is thrown to them.

Most yelled scared for their lives Chien Po was one who said "I'm never gonna catch my breath," Yao who was right behind him fell having an arrow full of flames hit him on his behind "Say good-bye to those who knew me," He was quick to put the fire out.

On the sixth day I had them show me their true strength. Ling admitted "Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym," as he passed out after slamming his head on stone. While some worked on braking the stone I had others come at me showing me their skills. Ping was the worst fighter of them all dodging my first two punches having the third sending him to a tree underneath the shade with a brand new black eye. _How can this be his son! _I am a son of the general and am one of the best fighters around if I do say so myself. This man though is trying to avoid violence all together I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death," I heard some one mutter.

"I hope he doesn't see right through me," I heard Ping whimper out. Too late.

Later that same day I had them all jump over a current using the poles from under the river. I had Chien Po go first then I followed by the first. Towards the middle he suddenly stopped "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim," Now he tells me. I stopped trying to keep my balance as all the men slammed to me from behind.

Having the men disciplined I decided to make their training longer. Taking the cannons each man grabbed one. As I set up the fake Hun marking the target longer to see how close the men could get to hitting one. Walking back I asked the men to tell me what they had learned.

"Be a man..." They all started not knowing what to say.

"We must be swift as a coursing river," I reminded them.

"Be a man..."

"With all the force of a great typhoon," Again I reminded them. Each cannon missed their target and the circle. Ping being the last actually had his around his arms having it blast towards the camp. Chi Fu gave me nothing, but complaints when I got back. A small part of me was actually glad Ping's cannon had hit him and his tent.

"Be a man..."

"With all the strength of a raging fire," None remembered what I tried to teach them.

As the men all slowly went back to their tents a few stayed observing the pole calculating as how to reach the top. Many just gave up going to sleep. Glancing around I saw Ping hiding farther away his tent seemed to be set up farther away from us. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon," I muttered to myself at mornings he seemed much more active yet after he eats he is always late to training and acting as if he...Shaking my head I went back to my tent this boy is giving me whiplash.

The next morning I ordered everyone to follow me. We would all carry around two heavy lifts to the top of the mountain to the bottom. Chi Fu decided to follow us to check on our progress.

"Time is racing toward us. Till the Huns arrive," I reminded the men as each struggled with their weight yet kept on following or at least I thought everyone. Chi Fu pointed out to the end where Ping was following struggling to lift it up. Jogging towards him as he fell to the ground I lifted his weight with ease "Heed my every order and you might survive" I reminded all the men as I left him behind.

Back at camp we managed to arrive even before Ping. I shook my head he is not anything, but unlike his father. Walking over to where the horses were I grabbed his black one to which he snarled at me giving me death glares as I walked back to the camp with him.

Ping finally arrived after the sun had set the moon above us all."You're unsuited for the rage of war," I told him wanting him to leave. He was the worst soldier and needed to leave it was also obvious he did not want to be here. "So pack up, go home, you're through," I handed him his horse even though the army needed as much horses as we could this one could not be worth it if it meant keeping Ping who failed every single training method. "How could I make a man out of you?" I asked before walking away feeling only a tint of guilt at having him go.

The next day I heard shouts early daybreak. Coming out of my tent I heard the men actually remembering what I had taught them

"Be a man we must be swift as a coursing river,"

"Be a man with all the force of a great typhoon,"

"Be a man with all the strength of a raging fire,"

As I came out of my tent an arrow came hitting my feet. Staring up in surprise I am shocked to see Ping giving me his famous grin he used the whole time he tried to train. The heavy meddles were behind his shoulders proving he had done it.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon," I muttered again. He truly was a mystery just last night I was demanding he leave now today he had managed to pass the first test of discipline and strength. Motioning him down he came with ease after learning the tac tik of wrapping them together to work as one to the floor handing the meddles to Yao. I nodded at him saying he can stay.

After Ping's achievement the men all started to achieve.

"Be a man we must be swift as a coursing river," The men finally passed the bow and arrow test.

"Be a man with all the force of a great typhoon," The weight climbing along with combat fighting each passes too. Ping actually managed to lead the way instead of me and knocked me down even managing to knock me to the ground with a bruised and bloody lip. Instead of leaving me on the ground he helped me up...something I should have done before.

"Be a man with all the strength of a raging fire," Finally, the men passes the river current, dodging, strength and keeping balance along with learning how to use their staff. I felt pride knowing the army I trained were ready. They had done it. Passed all the tests.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" I said once more seeing as the soldier who was the weakest had toughened up and became my best soldier. Although I couldn't help, but noticed how sad he looked most of the time.

**Mulan's POV**

_"My little baby, off to destroy people ..."_

I giggled at Mushu becoming emotional. A few minutes gone by with me already missing Ping I thought about going for walk to distract myself, but had Mushu stop me.

"Hey. Hey where on earth do you thing you're going?"

"Um out to explore?" I told him more an a question way.

"Oh no missy you are not going out there looking like a girl," Mushu told me with his claws oh his hips..._Does he even have hips? _"You are going to change," _Huh?_

"But Mushu-"

"No buts. What did I finish telling your brother eh?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full?"

"No time for talking I've got to meet up with Ping, but first I want you to change," He quickly went from changing the question to the original one.

"I thought you said it was a bad idea?" I quickly went into the tent to change.

"That was when I realized if pretty boy couldn't find a difference like that," I heard a snap "and your brother pretty much acts and looks like you," I didn't correct him on the act "then if you look like a man and anyone sees you they'll automatically believe it's Ping," It was quiet for a few seconds before Mushu spoke up again.

"Why are you and Ping so close?" I knew he was simply curious yet I couldn't help flashbacks coming to haunt me.

"We need each other..." I tried to explain.

"Is that a twin thing?"

"No...let's just say over the years we managed nothing, but trouble and needed each others support," I told him.

"Are you the oldest?" Mushu asked.

"Why?"

"It just seems like that you are more I don't know knowledge about this stuff," Mushu shrugged.

"No...Ping isn't like other men you can say. He tries to stay out of trouble, prefers to read over fighting and want's to find a solution for everything that doesn't involve violence," I gave him the short version.

"Seems a little girlish," I stayed quiet. "Are you going to tell me you know how to fight?" He joked.

"I actually do," I admitted.

"Huh?" His jaw came down. The little cricket pushed his mouth back up.

"When we were younger and before our father suffered an injury he tried to teach Ping to fight...I kind of took an interest so I trained with them," I ended it there. "Can you go check on him to see if he is doing fine?" I asked.

"Great idea. I mean since I am his guardian too," What a weird dragon.

"But before I go come out I'd like to see you,"

I came out to have Mushu walk around me inspecting me.

"Your hair is too long...and that scarf isn't going to hide it forever," He observed. Snapping his fingers as a plan is made he quickly went into the tent digging for something. Coming out he climbed on my shoulder doing something to my hair "Hold still...and there," I believe he pinned it up hiding most of it.

"Wow you and him look just like each other...although you still have that feminism appearance," Going back inside he came out once more slapping some goop that smelled like honey and pine on my face...the funny thing was it didn't feel sticky. "There now you have his tan. _Or the feminism tan,_" He muttered most likely complaining about Ping's complexion.

Mushu and the cricket left right after leaving me to wonder around the woods with Khun. I walked to the lake I found the night before so Khun could have a drink. The reflection I saw actually did remind me of Ping with his hair down. I reached down touching the lake creating a ripple.

"One of the same," I muttered to myself.

I sat for a little more just enjoying the silence for once that was until I saw a staff similar to the one I saw this morning. Picking it up I test it out remembering those times when I was a child with Baba who gladly showed us how to fight. Back then Baba was so much open and playfully with us.

I got to place gripping the staff carefully breathing through my nose listening to my surroundings. Relaxing I preformed a simple staff rotation. Repeating this action a few times before moving on to a full spin. I gave a small laugh at the thrill I was feeling! Noticing it was starting to get dark I ran with Khun back to camp using the staff to help me jump over small things. Ping wasn't back yet and I didn't see the soldiers back yet...I practiced some more making sure I kept silent incase someone was to sneak on me even if I'm dressed like Ping doesn't mean I can talk like him. Jumping to the air I then flipped performing the thrust.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you knew how to fight," I turned around to see Mushu back with Ping staring at me.

"Hey. How did training go?" I asked him.

"To put it in simple words, I wrecked it," Ping sadly said "I made a complete fool of myself,"

"Oh I'm sorry perhaps the next day will go better," I walked to him handing the staff to him. "I found it today maybe you can practice with it,"

He held it with both both his hands staring at it than at me "How do you do it?"

"What?" I asked.

"How is it that we are almost the same yet you learned quickly. If only I was more like you," Ping looked down giving a slight blush.

"Hey oh no," Mushu started "No putting your self down here. Remember I am here to help you restore honor and-"

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp," Cri-kee hopped on to my shoulder.

"That's the worst idea I've-" Mushu stopped looking wide-eyed at me "actually I think you might be on to something,"

Ping and I shared a look.

"Ping you just said you two are almost the same right?" He nodded. "and Mulan you believe your brother has it in him to learn like you did right," I nodded too. "Then this is perfect Ping can learn from you while he learns from pretty boy back at camp!" Mushu gave a high-five to Cri-kee.

"Can you?" Ping looked hopeful.

"But I'm still learning myself," I reminded him.

"Please," Ping gave those puppy dog eyes I had.

"Yea come on please," Mushu climbed up his shoulder.

Suddenly everyone even Khun and Cri-kee gave me those eyes. Now I know how they feel when I do that.

"Okay. Okay I guess I can show you what I know," I told him.

"Alright baby girl is going to teach my baby boy how to kick butt," Mushu sniffed.

"Hold on that's lesson number two," They stared at me in confusion. "The first and most important lesson is to be gentle at the same time we're being tough," I made a fist.

Ping stared at me even more confused as ever "How can you be gentle at the same time being tough?" He asked.

"Ge Ge I thought those books you enjoy to read would have given you an answer to that," I teased him.

"Alright listen right you are learning from the master," Mushu told him sitting on a branch.

"I know it sounds a little funny, but the world is full of opposites like us," It was true many believe we are the same, but we are actually opposites. "To be a good warrior you must bring it all to balance," I quoted Baba from all those years ago. Ping had a small recognition at this he must have never figured it out though.

"Hm. Let's see if this helps," I kneeled to the ground pulling him with me. "Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence dark and light," I gave examples.

He gave a small chuckle staring at the sky.

"One alone is not enough you need both together," I told him standing pulling him leaving the bo staff. "Winter, summer, moon and sun lesson number one," I kicked the staff up with my feet jumping up rotating around as I landed to the ground.

"Wow!" Mushu yelled.

Khun came over handing Ping another staff. _Wonder where he got tat one from._

"Like a rock, Ha Ha, you must be hard! Ha Ha," I punched the air while still holding the staff. "Like a Oak, you must stand firm!" I gave a spin and wrist roll showing him. "Come quick, like my blade," I showed him the neck roll technic "Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid," I noticed how he winced when the staff passed him. I showed him a few more moves letting him show me something, but he failed.

The next time he came I gave him another lesson while reminding him of the previous lesson He actually quoted most of what I taught him. "Like a rock, Ha Ha, I must be hard! Ha Ha. Like a Oak, I must stand firm! Come quick, like my blade. Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid," We practiced with the staff for a bit, but then worked on his balance a bit. I took him to the river hoping the rocks might help...it didn't he fell right in.

Calling it a night. I practiced some things to show him for tonight. Once he came he explained of that days training. Nodding to him I helped by going back to the lake. I told him to keep calm and silent and strike unafraid. He actually managed to catch a small fish, but dropped it when he touched the gills. Now he realize how I felt when I helped mama make fish back at home. I gave him a small lesson on bow and arrow after a borrowed a couple from this morning. I also gave him another lesson on balance since I believe that was his most failure. His clumsiness was something that followed him all these years and it was time he overcome it. I thought his ability to dodge was okay, and I decided instead of stones to start simple like berries thrown to see if he could hit any of them.

Mushu came a bit early to inform me of Ping's injury. I thought he would have wanted a break, but I was wrong he wanted to keep going. That made me smile. Ping said the day wasn't all bad he actually was able to keep part of his balance up when his captain made them jump over poles over a river.

"Okay Mulan, I'm ready!" he told me when he said he kept his balance more than most. I noticed something though "Ahan, but you still out of balance," If was like that then perhaps the other soldiers are just as behind as him no?

"You only have half way there," I still gave him hope.

Ping surprised me by coming early the next day he claimed he got a break and wanted to learn more while he could.

"Like cloud, you are soft. Like bamboo, you bend in the wind. Creeping slow, you're in peace because you know it's ok to be afraid," I worked with calming him first I noticed he was very tense today and had fear and lostness in his eyes. Before he left saying he needed to do something I heard him singing lowly to what I just taught him

"Like cloud, I'm soft.

Like bamboo, I bend in the wind

Creeping slow, I'm in peace because I know

it's ok to be afraid,"

I fell asleep right after he left. When I woke up he wasn't in here. Coming out I saw him on top of a pole giving my favorite grin to me first then to someone else. I turned to see his captain staring at him in shock. Most of the men cheered for my Ge Ge. I felt pride that he did this all on his own.

After that day he came with a smile back to me telling me about his day with greatness. No more bullies, no more wariness.

"One alone is not enough, You need both together..Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun..Lesson Number one!" I taught him hand to hand combat then. We both held back most of the time seeing as neither wanted to hurt each other. I gave him one specific move I knew had to impress that captain of his. I also worked more on his balance by jumping on stones and having him follow my movement of hand-to-hand fighting. He only fell once. but got right back up laughing it off.

"Like a Rock. You must be hard!"

"Like a Oak. You must stand firm!"

"Cut quick. Like my blade!"

"Think fast"

"Like a Cloud. I am soft.."

"Like Bamboo I bend in the wind.."

"Creeping slow I'm at peace because I know..it's ok to be afraid..,"

"You can fly.."

"You have to learn.."

"Lesson Number One"

"Lesson Number one"

"Lesson Number One!"

He did it! He remembered everything I taught him and perfected it before the two weeks were up. I dropped the staff running up to him giving him the biggest hug I could master.

**Ping's POV**

I did it...I actually managed to pass all thanks to Mulan.

* * *

**Another chapter up=)**

**I think chapter four will be better though**

**Here's a Sneak Peak:**

"Oh you are so getting it," He grinned after he's soaked in water. Taking his clothes off he jumped into the lake following me in.

"Ha, ha!" I squealed as he splashed me back.

"Say sorry!" He tickled my side.

"Never!" I swam away I felt him snake his arms around me going under taking me with him. Hearing a sound we looked at each other before going back up. "Mushu?" I called out. Where was he's supposed to be on guard.

"Brr. Hr. Psh," I heard Khun stomping on the ground snarling at something.

Ping and I stared at each other freezing up.

"Alright. Alright I get it you don't want me-" The voice said. The same voice I heard on the day I grabbed Ping's breakfast. Slowly turning we saw Ping's Captain staring straight at us

**Ohh...I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Only one way to find out review and I'll update faster.**


End file.
